Forum:Heat E
Round 1 Dantomkia vs Demolition Man vs Vader vs Diabolus TG's thoughts Dantomkia, the Prince of OotA's, against three robots who are quite easy to flip out. I know that two of them are out, but I think Vader would knock out one of them first. I think Diabolus would be the first one out, and Vader would knock out Demolition Man before it was sent out afterward. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 04:36, September 7, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts Dantomkia pretty much has it in the bag. As for the others, I can't help but thinking Vader will go through with it. All three are going to have trouble when flipped, but Vader seems the more potent. CBFan 06:51, September 7, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts Somewhat of a grudge match, as Dantomkia knocked out Vader's brother last season. Last year we saw that Diabolus's disc slips out of place if hit hard enough, I think one hit from Vader would cause that to happen again. As for Demolition Man, its disc doesn't look like it could really cause damage, especially against sturdy robots like Dantomkia. Dantomkia, being the showman it is, flips Diabolus OotA, but I doubt it could do Demolition Man, it's simply too big, so Dantomkia instead settles upon flipping it until it runs out of power and can't self-right. Vader and Dantomkia go through, maybe they'll meet in the final and resolve the grudge there. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 13:07, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts Dantomkia would OotA Diabolus, and Demolition Man would konk out after being hit by Vader. Dantomkia and Vader through. Helloher (talk) 15:29, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Vader smashes Diabolus up whilst Dantomkia tries to OotA Demolition Man, but fails, Vader then sneakily comes and slams into Dantomkia, causing a bit of damage, meanwhile Diabolus is long gone and then Demolition Man is counted out, Vader and Dantomkia go through. Llamaman201 (talk) 17:43, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Kat 3 vs Hydra vs Cedric Slammer vs The Executioner TG's thoughts Judging from both of Kat 3's battles against Pussycat, it tends to lose battles against spinners on judges decisions. However, I think that Cedric Slammer benefits in this one for having a shape that doesn't slot against Kat 3 like Pussycat does. The Executioner would be flipped and immobilised by Hydra, who has actually defeated Kat 3 before. I would vote through Cedric Slammer and Hydra. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 04:36, September 7, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's thoughts We could have a seed in trouble here. The Executioner is pretty much up against it here. Hydra, with no Gravity to worry about, is going to have its way with the others...but there's one thing...I seem to remember that Cedric Slammer isn't that good at self-righting. Whilst Kat 3 MIGHT end up in trouble, if Cedric ends up in the wrong position, it's going to be in even more trouble. For that, I vote Kat 3 and Hydra through. CBFan 06:51, September 7, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts The Executioner's petrol engine has failed it before, and I wouldn't be surprised if it conked out again. As for the others, Kat 3's armour has always struck me as somewhat brittle, and I have my doubts that it can stand up to Cedric's flywheel. Hydra did hold its own against Kat 3 in the Axe Attack, so it has the advantage here. Since Kat 3 is a seed, it wouldn't be too much of a stretch to see Hyrda and Cedric teaming up to knock it out. I'm predicting that Kat 3 will be the first seed to fall, and Hydra and Cerdic go through. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 13:21, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts I agree with CBFan here. Kat 3 and Hydra through. Helloher (talk) 15:33, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts I think Hydra would see Cedric Slammer as more of a threat and Hydra flips Cedric Slammer. Meanwhile Kat 3 actually scores a hit on The Executioner which then starts going in cricles on one wheel (axe hit Executioner's exposed tyre). Cedric Slammer self-rights but is flipped again by Hydra. Judges put Hydra and Kat 3 go through. Llamaman201 (talk) 17:43, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Round 1 Final Result *Dantomkia: 5 *Demolition Man: 0 *Vader: 5 *Diabolus: 0 *Kat 3: 3 *Hydra: 5 *Cedric Slammer: 2 *The Executioner: 0 I'm not happy with this result, because the argument in favour of Kat 3 is purely based around a failed srimech on Cedric Slammer, whilst the argument in favour of Cedric Slammer is much more convincing. In a hypothetical series, we assume everything works. Therefore, I shall wait for future comment that convinces me that Kat 3 has the edge on Cedric Slammer. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 06:58, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :We're not basing it on a failed srimech, we're meerly basing it on a bad design. As far as I was concerned, Cedric's srimech in Series 6 was working, but it had been flipped into a position where the arms just couldn't get it up, and were in fact pinning it there. That was my logic, and that is the logic I'm sticking to. I can see Hydra flipping Cedric onto its back, Cedric self-righting, but then Hydra flipping Cedric again, this time into that "killer angle", as I call it. Kat 3, on the other hand, will self-right pretty much whatever position you flip it in. CBFan 07:04, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Perhaps, but I'd prefer that we didnt have Hydra vs Dantomkia. However, I suppose your right. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:26, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :::Well, I know we're meant to go on the group decision...but why don't we have a re-match or something? I did this before in one of my series, where we just pit the two "troubled" robots against each other. No Hydra, no Executioner, just Cedric and Kat 3, and see who'd come out on top. Whoever wins goes through. :::If it was just Kat 3 vs Cedric Slammer, I think Cedric would do a Barber-Ous, cause damage, overturn it and keep on going, and there'd be very little Kat 3 could do. But we'll see. CBFan 10:39, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yes, we'll wait, because Llamaman201 and Helloher are yet to state whether their minds have changed or not. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 10:48, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::I'll stick with my original decision. 'Helloher (talk) 16:53, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I seem to remember (I could be wrong) that Cedric did try to self right but it failed. I just think Kat 3 could take out Executioner, giving it more points. Llamaman201 (talk) 18:37, September 9, 2009 (UTC) OK, having a rethink about it, I'm going to change my mind and put Cedric Slammer through, on the basis that one-on-one it would probably beat Kat 3. And that's my final offer. CBFan 20:46, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Round 2 Dantomkia vs Cedric Slammer TG's thoughts Dantomkia would flip it out of the arena. This is what I wanted to see, lot of fun imagining Dantomkia flipping Cedric against the side wall, before pushing behind it and throwing it out. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:26, September 10, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts Dantomkia is too low for Cedric to get at. Even if it can self-right, it's a likely OotA candidate. Dantomkia wins. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 00:31, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Hellloher's Thoughts One word here. OotA. Dantomkia through. Helloher (talk) 05:20, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Cedric destroys Dantomkia. No it doesn't, OotA please. Dantomkia goes through. Llamaman201 (talk) 13:29, September 11, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts Regardless of whether Cedric's srimech actually works or not is irrelevant. Dantomkia will almost certainly harry it into submission. Maybe flip it over and out, not sure. Another one won't hurt. CBFan 17:14, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Hydra vs Vader TG's thoughts I know Vader is potent, but its unreliable, and I know that Hydra has a powerful flipping arm. It managed to topple Shunt, after all. I don't think it would be too unreasonable to topple Vader, either. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:26, September 10, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts I like those flanges on the front of Hydra, they make up for the inaccuracy of its flipping arm. Team Vader's bots are quite easy to get underneath, so I have to say that Hydra's got the advantage here. Hyrda for the win. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 00:38, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts Hydra shouldn't have a problem getting under Vader, whether it can flip it is a different question. Personally, I am inclined to say yes. Hydra wins. 05:20, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Hydra can easily get under Vader and flips then does damage with its hammer axe, Hydra go through. Llamaman201 (talk) 13:29, September 11, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts Vader has no srimech. Hydra has a flipper. Enough said. CBFan 17:14, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Final Dantomkia vs Hydra RA2's Thoughts Dantomkia simply has batter manouvrability, and a shape that designed to draw other bots onto the flipper. Of the two, I think it will be more able to get under and flip Hydra until it runs out of gas and cant self right. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 19:39, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts I think Dantomkia will simply OotA Hydra. A pity, but the likely result. Helloher (talk) 19:41, September 11, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts I saw these two fight at a live event, and Dantomkia won then. And there was no way of doing an OOTA there. There is here. Go figure. CBFan 21:15, September 11, 2009 (UTC) TG's thoughts Yes, I doubt Hydra would go Out, but it did fail to self-right against Bulldog Breed, so I'm doubting it could here. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:09, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Late Thoughts! I forgot about this fight. Hydra flips and axes Dantomkia. Go Hydra! Llamaman201 (talk) 15:56, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Heat Winner: Dantomkia Even though Llamaman201 hasn't voted, his vote won't make a difference, and Dantomkia goes through again. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:16, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :Llama has now voted, but it makes no difference. 'Helloher (talk) 16:05, September 13, 2009 (UTC)